


Kittens

by Supernatural Winterwonderland (KneelForLoki)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Cats, Cursed Dean, Cursed Sam, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Mild Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneelForLoki/pseuds/Supernatural%20Winterwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loved kittens, so he couldn't help taking these poor little kittens in the box home. Of course Gabriel at first wasn't really happy about the idea, but soon changed his mind. What ever caused that...it definitely was a huge surprise to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

In the old days, when Castiel was still a rather young angel, there was a time when he was living with his brother Gabriel on earth. Although they weren't living in their time. They went quite some time into the future because according to Gabriel their time was “boring as hell”. When Castiel insisted that he doubted hell was really boring, Gabriel just told him to shut up and learn about human sayings. So they're in the year 2000, living in a mansion the archangel of them both created for them.

It was April, so the weather changed often. One day it was warm and sunny and the next day it was rainy and rather cold and the sky was full of clouds. But it was one of those days when it was cloudy but it didn't really rain. It was rather windy, but not too cold, so Castiel decided to go out. He just wanted to move a little and maybe get some of the chocolate he and Gabriel loved so much.

So he did. He left the house in his trench coat. He looked around before he started walking to the nearest supermarket. The way isn't very long and he arrived after just a few minutes. He entered the supermarket and headed straight to the sweets shelves. He put a few chocolate bars into the small basked he took at the supermarket's entrance. Then he went over to the fruits and put some apples and strawberries into the basket, back to the sweets shelves he loaded in a bag of Gabriel's favourite candies. He looked down at the basket.

“That should be enough...” Castiel mumbled to himself as he started walking to the cashier's office.

He paid his stuff and then left the supermarket. By then it started raining outside.

Castiel sighed and pulled his trench coat over his head as good as possible, trying not to get wet. He walked quickly, taking a different route than he took on the way there. Although he wanted to hurry back home, he stopped as he heard a quiet but kind of desperate sound. He looked around, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see anything through the really strong rain. He stopped and listened again, trying to figure out what kind of sound it was and where it came from. After a few seconds his eyes filled with realization. It was soft mewing he was listening to. Kittens, not very far away.

“They must be wet!”, Castiel said to himself and put the shopping bag under the table of a cafe nearby, then he rushed into the side street he heard the mewing from.

He looked around and after a few seconds he found a box. It was just small and almost filled with water, but there were four small kittens in it.

“You're all wet!” Castiel said and fell to his knees infront of the box.

The kittens started mewing louder and all of them put their paws on the side of the box, looking up at Castiel almost desperately.

'Take me home' a fading writing on the box said.

Castiel picked up the box carefully and carried all four of the kittens in the box out of the side street. He picked up the shopping bag again and kept carrying the kittens carefully. Since he aswell had to carry the box, he couldn't save himself from the rain anymore. Well, he could, but he was too worried about the little kittens to think about it properly. He walked quickly, guarding the kittens from the rain with his body, leant over the box in his arms.

After some time he finally arrived back home. He kicked against the door a few times, not wanting to put the box down, he hoped his brother would open up soon.

It takes about a minute until Gabriel finally opens the door, finding his brother bent over a box on the floor. He frowned.

“What are you doing? And why are you wet?” Gabriel asked his brother, looking down at him.

Castiel lifted his head and looked up at Gabriel.

“It's raining” He said “I didn't have an umbrella”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“You have wings, don't you? Why didn't you use them?”

Castiel looked at him for a few seconds before he opened his mouth again.

“Didn't think about It...” He mumbled.

Gabriel sighed.

“Now stand up and come in already. What do you have there anyways?” Gabriel stepped back a little to let his brother in.

Castiel stood up and rushed in, quickly carrying the box into the bathroom. He knelt down in front of the tub, putting the box down inside the tub. He lifted the kittens out one by one, sitting them down beside the box in the tub, just wanting to get them out of the cold water. The kittens mewed and two of them stepped close together, the smaller one reaching up to lick the other one's head. Castiel smiled a little at that, then grabbed a towel and took one of the kittens out of the tub, drying it's fur as good as possible.

“Gabriel can you bring a basket and a warm blanket, please?” Castiel asked loudly, looking at the kitten in his hands.

He heard Gabriel sighing, but a few minutes later the archangel came into the bathroom with a basket and a blanket as requested.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel wanted to know.

“I'm saving these kittens” Castiel replied and put the kitten down for a moment before folding the blanket, putting part of it inside the basket and letting the rest hang out for a moment.

He picked the kitten up again and set it down in the basket. Then he took the next kitten out to dry it.

When he wanted to take the taller kitten of the two that wouldn't leave each other's side, the smaller one started hissing at him and tried to bite his hand.

“Hey, everything's alright” Castiel chuckled, put the kitten down again and gently stroked over the smaller kitten's head. “Shall I take you first so you know it's not dangerous?”

Castiel smiled softly at the kitten, which just looked up at him with it's green eyes.

“Cas, you're talking to a cat” Gabriel watched his brother from the door.

“He seems to be understanding me” Castiel replied, looking at his brother.

He turned back to the kittens in the tub and took out the smaller kitten, holding it safe in his arms for a moment.

“You're a fighter, aren't you?” He chuckled “And such a cute one”

The kitten wrinkled it's nose and hit Castiel's nose with it's tiny paw. Castiel chuckled at that, then started gently drying the kitten, careful not to hurt it but aswell trying to get it as dry as possible before he put it down in the basket. Then he took the last one, doing the same to it before setting it down beside the smaller kitten. The smaller one immediately walked back to the taller one and looked at it as if it wanted to know if it was alright.

Castiel watched them and chuckled lightly, then he moved the rest of the blanket over the kittens, tucking them in tightly so they could warm up. He picked up the basket carefully and carried it into his room, putting it down infront of the heater. He looked at the kittens for a moment, watched them snuggle into the warmth and curl up.

He smiled, sitting down infront of the basket and watched the kittens.

“I have to give you names” He said softly, smiling.

The small one with the green eyes looked up at him.

“I see, you're male” He looked at the one right beside the green eyed kitten. “So are you” He looked at the small orange kitten beside them. “You're a girl” He smiled and looked at the last one, a black one. “And you're a little boy”

Castiel looked at them.

“Let's see...what should I call you...” Castiel smiled softly.

“Why give them names?” Gabriel asked, stepping beside his brother.

“I'm keeping them of course” Castiel looked at Gabriel.

The older one sighed.

“Really, Cas? You could have anything, you know, but you want some little kittens, who are probably ill aswell” He said.

“Exactly” Castiel replied and nodded “If they're ill I need to take care of them anyways”

Gabriel sighed.

“Did you at least bring my candy?” He asked then.

Castiel nodded.

“In the shopping bag” He said.

Gabriel left the room after another second while Castiel kept watching the kittens.

“Your name is Lion now...because you're a little fighter, just like a lion” Castiel said to the green eyed cat, smiling. “And you...you're...”

“Call him Sam” Gabriel said from the door, looking at Castiel and the kittens.

“Sam?” Castiel turned back to Gabriel, who shrugged.

“He looks like a Sam” He said, leaning against the door frame.

Castiel looks at the kitten.

“Sam? Shall I call you Sam?” He asked, smiling softly.

The kitten looked up at him and blinked as if it wanted to say 'yes'.

Castiel smiled.

“Good, then we have Lion and Sam...and now to the two of you” Castiel looked at the other two kittens. “Hmmm...I'll call you...Crystal” He said to the orange kitten.

“Crystal? Why Crystal?” Gabriel wanted to know.

“Look at her! She has crystal blue eyes” Castiel chuckled.

Gabriel sighed.

“Okay, then at least call the black one Thunder. At least one has to have a cool name” He said.

“You gave this one the name Sam” Castiel said. “Isn't that a cool name?”

“No it's not. I just called him Sam because he looks like a Sam” Gabriel shrugged.

Castiel sighed softly and looked back at the kittens.

“So we have Sam, Lion, Crystal and Thunder” He smiled and looked at them.

Lion wrinkled his nose as Castiel said his name.

“I am Castiel” The angel said then and kept smiling at them.“It's only fair that you know my name aswell”

“They're kittens, Cas, they don't need to know any names” Gabriel sighed.

“That's Gabriel, he's my brother” Castiel just said, not replying to his brother.

“Really, little bro, I'm giving up on you...” The archangel sighed again and left the room.

Castiel just looked after him for a second, before he chuckled softly and turned back to the kittens.

“I'll let you warm up, I'll be right back with some milk” He smiled and stood up, then left the room.

While Castiel was gone, Crystal and Thunder curled up, both of them cuddling into the warmth. Thunder fell asleep after a few seconds, Crystal just lied there with her eyes open, her head on her paws as she looked towards the door, as If she was waiting for Castiel to return. Lion wrinkled his nose as he lied down. He meowed, looking at Sam, who sat beside him, looking towards the door. The green eyed kitten kept meowing, as if he wanted to talk to the other one beside him, but he didn't reply. After some time Lion stopped meowing and he looked at Sam.

He reached up, hitting Sam's ear with his paw. Sam shook his head quickly and looked down at Lion, who kept looking up at him. Sam lied down slowly, looking at Lion still.

Just a second later Castiel came back with a big bowl of half-warm milk.

Crystal stood as soon as she saw him and crawled out of the basket, going over to him and cuddling around his feet for a moment. Castiel chuckled and pushed her away as gentle as possible.

“I'll cuddle with you in a second” Castiel said softly and put down the bowl in front of the basket.

Crystal walked over quickly and bent down, starting to drink the milk. After a few seconds Thunder lifted his head and stood up, going to the bowl and he started drinking aswell.

Castiel sat down and watched them, a smile spreading across his lips.

Lion and Sam looked over to the bowl for a few long moments before Lion hesitantly stood up and walked over, taking a few sips of the milk before he looked back to Sam. Sam looked at Lion, then stood aswell and came over to him, starting to drink the milk.

Castiel chuckled at the sight.

“I bet the two of you are brothers” Castiel said, chuckling.

Lion looked up for a moment and licked his lips, then continued drinking the milk.

Castiel stood up smiling, then started peeling himself out of his still wet clothes. He turned away from the kittens as he took off his shirt, tossing it to the other clothes for the washing machine. He kicked his shoes off, then pulled off his pants.

“Castiel, go take a bath. You're cold and wet” Gabriel said from the door.

Castiel looked up at his brother and nodded.

“Can you take care of the kittens for a moment?” Castiel asked.

Gabriel sighed but nodded.

“Fine” He said, entering the room and walking over to sit on the bed.

Castiel left the room while then and walked over into the bathroom. He turned the warm water in the tub on and letting it fill up as he pulled off his boxers and socks.

He smiled slightly as he finally sank down in to the warm water of the tub.

 

By night time Castiel was lying in his bed, curled up by the end of it, watching the three kittens curled up in the basket. Thunder on one end, Lion and Sam close to each other. Crystal was curled up beside Castiel, who gently stroked over her fur. She cuddled into him and Castiel chuckled softly, smiling.

He was happy about his decision to take the kittens home. He loved them, already now after that short time. And at least Crystal seemed to share his love. He wasn't sure if the other three trusted him yet.

Castiel felt his eyes getting heavier as he got sleepy.

He got used to sleeping in the years they spent on earth. He liked sleeping. He liked dreaming. It was wonderful to him, and it was something he never could experience in heaven. Maybe that aswell was one of the reasons why he loved earth so much.

Castiel's eyes fell closed slowly and he fell asleep.

Crystal was still snuggled into him as she slept aswell, while Lion and Sam didn't seem as if they wanted to sleep. As soon as Lion heard Castiel's breath calming to sleep, he lifted his head and looked towards him. As he saw that he really was asleep, he woke up Sam, pushing him gently with his head. Sam blinked slowly, looking at Lion.

Lion stood up and jumped out of the basked, then he walked towards the door and tried to open it. But it was closed and he was too small to reach the handle. He growled slightly as he realized he wouldn't be able to get out and he started looking around in the room. Sam watched him carefully, until Lion inadvertently knocked over a pile of books as he jumped on top of them to get a better view of the room.

Castiel awoke immediately at the sound. He sat up and looked around, seeing Lion half-buried under a book.

He quickly stood up and rushed over, lifting the book off him before lifting him up.

“What are you doing? Are you alright?” Castiel asked the kitten worriedly.

Lion squirmed a little, trying to get out of Castiel's hands but Castiel kept holding him, even if he held him carefully and not really tight.

“Let me see if you're alright, okay? Hold still for a moment” Castiel kissed the kitten's head gently and immediately it stopped moving.

Castiel smiled softly, then started looking if the kitten had any injuries. Relieved, he saw that he was completely alright.

“Thank dad you're alright” Castiel chuckled and smiled, then went back to his bed, still holding the kitten.

He lied back down, holding Lion close.

“You stay with me tonight, or else you'll get yourself seriously hurt...” Castiel kissed the kitten's head again as he held him.

Lion looked up at Castiel, then curled into his chest and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep and so did Castiel.

 

When Castiel woke up the next morning, there were four kittens curled up close to him. Lion still lied in his arms, Sam lied beside his head. Crystal lied close to Sam and Thunder lied by Castiel's stomach.

The angel smiled at that and looked at the kittens. He just moved a small bit, getting into a more comfortable position, but Lion woke up from that small movement.

He looked up at Castiel as if he was angry at him for waking him up. Castiel bit his lip, looking down at Lion.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you”

Lion kept looking up at him, then crawled up his chest and licked his cheek gently. Castiel chuckled at that, understanding the small licks at an action of love.

“I love you too, little one” He said softly and kissed the kitten's nose.

Lion stepped back, jumping out of Castiel's arms and down from the bed. He walked over to the empty bowl and looked at Castiel expectantly.

“Are you hungry?” Castiel chuckled softly, then stood up and walked over to the bowl, picking it up. “I'll be right back, don't knock anything over again”

He chuckled again, then left the room.

Lion looked after him, watched him as he closed the door.

As he heard meowing, he meowed back in reply and walked in a circle for a moment. Soon later, Sam jumped off the bed and slowly came over to Lion, who looked around again. He walked around the room and Sam followed him.

“Back” Suddenly Castiel's voice came from the door as he entered again.

Lion looked up and looked at Castiel again.

The angel walked over and put the bowl down on the floor.

The two kittens immediately walked over and started drinking.

Castiel went back over to the bed and gently woke up the other two kittens.

“Breakfast” Castiel chuckled.

Thunder stood up and looked around while Crystal stretched and yawned, then they both walked over to the bowl and started drinking.

Castiel sat down and watched the kittens, smiling, when Gabriel entered the room.

“I knew I heard something. You're awake” He said, then turned to the kittens. “And you brought them breakfast again” He sighed. “You need to watch out, too much milk can be unhealthy for them”

Castiel nodded

“I know. I wanted to go get them some special kitten food today” He said, still watching the kittens with a smile.

“How are they?” Gabriel asked.

“I'd say happy and content” The younger angel chuckled.

Gabriel smiled slightly and looked at Castiel, then at the kittens again.

“Have to admit, they're kinda cute” The archangel said and smiled still.

“I love them” Castiel kept smiling.

“What happened last night? I heard sounds from your room” Gabriel wanted to know then.

“Oh, Lion knocked over my books” Castiel shrugged and chuckled.

“Ah okay”

Castiel nodded, smiling still.

“As I said, he's a wild one” He chuckled.

Gabriel smiled slightly at him.

“Okay, I'm gonna go to the supermarket get some kitten food, you look after the kittens” Castiel stood up and got dressed.

“Oh really?” Gabriel sighed. “Fine...”

Castiel smiled.

“Thank you, brother, I owe you some” He smiled as he went to leave the room.

Lion looked up, licked his lips and then walked after Castiel.

“Uhm, Cas, you got a follower” Gabriel laughs softly.

“Huh?” Castiel turned around and chuckled as he saw Lion.

“You want to come with me, huh?” Castiel knelt down and Lion stopped in front of him.

“You can put him into the pocket of your trench coat, Cas, the one at the chest” Gabriel said, looking at him. “He's definitely small enough”

Castiel nodded, smiling.

“Are you alright with that?” He then asked the kitten.

Lion just stepped closer and meowed. Castiel took that as a reply and he smiled, picking him up.

The kitten cuddled into Castiel's chest as the angel left the room with him, smiling.

Castiel put Lion down on one of the shelves as he reached for his trench coat. He put it on, then carefully picked the kitten up again and put him into the pocket by his chest.

Gabriel had been right. The kitten was small enough to fit into the pocket completely.

Lion moved, so he peeked his head out of the pocked and he looked around a little.

Castiel chuckled, then left the house.

He took the same route as the day before, walking to the supermarket. Lion always looked out of his pocket, looking around curiously.

Castiel looked down at him now and then and he chuckled at the kitten's big eyes, at how he looked around and sometimes looked up at him.

Soon later they arrived at the supermarket and as Castiel entered, Lion hid completely in his pocket.

Again the angel chuckled, then walked over to the shelves with the pet food. He looked around, searching for the kitten food. After a short time he found it and he grabbed two packs, then he continued looking around for some other things for the kittens. He eventually chose a red bell collar for Crystal and collars in different collars for the other three. Then he also took some small toys, two small balls, one with a bell inside, the other one was one they could chew on, and a stuffed toy on a stick, aswell with a bell.

Lion peeked out of Castiel's pocket and looked at the toys sceptically.

Castiel chuckled and shook the ball with the bell in front of Lion.

The kitten wrinkled his nose, then reached for the ball with his paw.

Castiel smiled, then went to pay for the stuff. He walked home after he had paid and he smiled all the time.

As soon as he had entered the house, he heard his brother calling for him.

“Castiel!” Gabriel yelled and ran down the stairs seconds later.

Castiel's smile faded.

“What? Is everything alright?” He put down the stuff he bought and walked towards his brother.

“Well, define 'alright'” Gabriel sighed. “Sam...uh...”

“What happened, Gabriel?” Castiel wanted to know.

“I don't know! Just go look at it by yourself!” Gabriel said and Castiel quickly ran upstairs, almost forgetting about the kitten in his pocket.

He remembered, stopped and took Lion out of his pocket, putting him down on the floor, then he threw his trench coat of since it was kind of in the way.

He rushed into his room, stopping abruptly as he saw a young man, probably even just a teenager, sitting in Castiel's clothes on the bed. The angel frowned and looked at the boy.

“What...?” Castiel was visibly confused.

He looked around, seeing Thunder and Crystal in the basket, but Sam...

The boy looked up and looked at Castiel.

“H-Hello, Castiel...” The boy mumbled.

“Who are you?” Castiel wanted to know.

“Sam” The boy said.

“Sam? You're the kitten? And...I-I gave you that name” The angel said.

“I did” Gabriel said from the door. “Told you he looked like a Sam”

“Sam indeed is my real name” Sam said.

Castiel looked at him again.

“What happened? Why were you a kitten?” He wanted to know.

“Curse” Sam said.

Lion quickly ran over to Sam and crawled up his leg, looking up at him.

“Are they...cursed aswell...? The other kittens?” Castiel kept looking at him

“Just him” Sam pointed to Lion on his lap.

“Oh...what is his real name?” Castiel wanted to know.

“Dean” Sam answered. “He's my brother”

Castiel nodded.

“Ah....yea...can we...can we help you?” Castiel turned back to Gabriel. “What did you do that he turned back human?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“I just talked to him, then I turned away for a moment and suddenly when I turned back there was a naked teenage boy on the floor” Gabriel smirked slightly. “Hot naked teenage boy”

Dean hissed and looked at Gabriel angrily while Sam's face flushed red.

Castiel looked at Gabriel, then at Sam.

“So...I guess it's kind of a time thing...” Castiel sighed. “How long after you was Dean cursed, Sam?”

Sam looked up at Castiel.

“One or two hours, I guess” Sam said.

“Okay, so in one or two hours Dean will turn back aswell” Castiel said, sighing softly.

Sam looked at Castiel, then down at his brother.

Dean wrinkled his nose, looking up at them all. You could tell he felt tiny, maybe helpless, or he just didn't like being so small.

Castiel went to sit down beside Sam.

“So you are...Sam...and Dean?” Castiel looked at them.

Just as Sam wanted to say something Gabriel spoke up.

“What's your last name?” He asked.

They all turned to look at him. Sam looked down at Dean for a moment, who slowly shook his head, but Sam looked up at Castiel and Gabriel again.

“Smith” Sam replied.

“Sam and Dean Smith?” Gabriel looked at them. “What were your parent's names?”

“John Smith and Mary Smith” Sam replied.

Gabriel kept looking at him.

“Are you sure your last name isn't Winchester?” He asked.

Castiel tensed slightly and so did Sam and Dean.

“W-Winchester? Never heard the name before” Sam said.

“Don't lie” Gabriel walked over to him. “I can tell you're lying”

Sam swallowed heavily.

“Sam...and Dean Winchester” Sam admitted then. “And our parents...were John and Mary Winchester...”

“Sam and Dean Winchester” Gabriel laughed.

Castiel bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably and he looked up at his brother.

Sam frowned.

“Do you know us?” He wanted to know.

“Everyone knows you” Gabriel replied.

“Gabriel” Castiel said warningly.

Gabriel looked at his brother.

“As soon as they're both normal again, we'll send them back home and delete their memory. They won't remember a thing that happened here” Gabriel said.

“W-What? Delete our memory? What? How?” Sam seemed confused and shocked.

Gabriel looked at him.

“I'm sorry, Sammykins. We have to. We can't let you remember, I'm sorry” The archangel said.

Castiel looked at Sam, then at Gabriel.

“Do we have to?” He asked.

“What are you?” Sam wanted to know, pulling Dean closer.

“Angels” Gabriel replied.

“Gabriel!” Castiel stood up.

“Angels don't exist” Sam said.

“You know that demons do, so why can't angels?” Gabriel looked at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened. Dean growled and hissed, angry eyes snapping from Castiel to Gabriel and back.

Castiel looked at Dean sadly.

“S-So you're angels?” Sam's eyes widened more. “Gabriel? The archangel Gabriel?” He looked at the older angel.

Gabriel nodded.

“Yes, that's what they call me. Gabriel” He said.

“But...If you're angels, why do you live here?” Sam wanted to know.

“Because we needed a break from all that stuff up in heaven. And earth is a really good distraction. Living as a human is a funny thing” Gabriel smirked now.

Sam looked at him still.

“But...If you're angels...you could be anywhere you want...why are you here?” He asked.

“The time and the place are interesting...” Castiel mumbled.

Sam looked at him, biting his lip.

“I...I guess I didn't thank you yet...for picking us up” He looked at him still. “I guess we would have died if you would've left us there...”

Castiel looked back at him, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

“No problem, no need to thank me” He said, smiling still.

Sam aswell smiled softly.

Gabriel kept looking at them, when Sam yawned suddenly, then sighed.

“Sorry...kitten sleep is not that...well” He sighed.

“Do you want to sleep?” Gabriel asked.

Sam nodded.

“Okay. I'll bring you to my room so Cas can concentrate on Dean and the other kittens” Gabriel said.

Sam looked down at Dean, then nodded slowly and looked back up at Gabriel.

“Yes, thank you” Sam said softly and put Dean down on the bed before standing up.

“Come on” Gabriel said and left the room, Sam following him.

Castiel looked after them, then closed the door with a sigh and looked back at Dean.

“I wonder how much time it'll take until you turn back...” Castiel said softly and walked over to him, biting his lip. “Uh...now...now that I know who you are and...that you aren't uhm...a kitten...some things I said might be a little embarrassing”

Castiel said Dean looked up at Castiel, then he lied down on the bed and rested his head on his paws. Castiel bit his lip and sat down on the bed.

“Sorry...” He mumbled, looking down.

Dean looked up at Castiel again, then stood up, looking over at Castiel before walking to him, curling up close to him and nuzzling his head against Castiel's leg.

Castiel couldn't help but smile at that as Dean closed his eyes. And soon later, he fell asleep, snuggled against Castiel. The angel watched him, gently stroking over the kitten's soft fur, when suddenly, the kitten turned. He grew and grew. Tail, ears and fur disappeared until there was just a young man, maybe 20 or 21 years old.

Castiel blushed furiously as the naked man suddenly lied beside him, his head in Castiel's lap. The angel's hand was still on Dean's shoulder. He slowly took his hand away, knowing he should not stare at the naked man, still he couldn't help but keep looking at him.

Although he was kinda happy that Dean was lying on his stomach so Castiel couldn't see his...lower regions, he was curious... Dean moved slightly and Castiel blushed more, quickly looking away.

Deciding he should better wake him up, Castiel gently poked Dean's shoulder, still not looking at him.

Dean growled slightly in his sleep, rolling onto his back slowly, causing Castiel to blush even deeper as he took a small look, but quickly looked away again.

“Dean” Castiel said, poking his shoulder again. “Dean, wake up!”

Again Dean growled.

“What...?” He opened his eyes, looking up at Castiel sleepily.

Castiel looked down at Dean, just for a second. His blush got even deeper as he quickly looked away again.

“C-C-Could you p-please put something on?” Castiel stuttered and kept looking away.

Dean frowned, then blushed as he realized he wasn't wearing anything. Dean sat up quickly and covered his crotch.

“Fuck- Sorry!” Dean said quickly and stood up. “Uh...uh can I have some clothes from you?”

“S-Sure uh...in the wardrobe...wardrobe...” Castiel stood up quickly and turned towards the wall.

Dean walked over to the wardrobe and quickly looked through some things before he grabbed a pair of boxers, pants and a shirt he thought would fit. He quickly put the clothes on and then looked at himself in the mirror for a moment.

Castiel turned his head carefully and looked at Dean.

When he saw that the other was fully dressed, he sighed in relief and turned around completely.

“You...look good...” Castiel said softly and looked at Dean still.

Dean looked at Castiel as he spoke.

“Thanks. Your clothes are a little tight though...” He said.

Castiel nodded.

“Y-Yea, I thought they would be...but...better tight clothes than walking around here naked” Castiel mumbled.

“Yea, you're right” Dean laughed softly.

Castiel couldn't help but smile slightly and he kept looking at Dean.

“So...Are you uh...still tired?” Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head.

“No, everything's alright, I'm awake” Dean laughed softly again.

Castiel smiled.

“How long have you been kittens?” He then wanted to know.

“A few days” Dean shrugged.

“What was it like?” Castiel asked.

“Well...Everything was huge and the fur was annoying, so was the tail” Dean shrugged “And wet fur is even more annoying...and so damn cold...Although it was interesting what I could smell and hear”

Castiel nodded softly.

“I can only imagine” He smiled softly at Dean.

Dean looked at Castiel.

“Are you really angels?” He wanted to know.

Castiel nodded again.

“Can you prove?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“How should I?” Castiel looked at him.

“Don't angels have wings?” Dean kept looking at him.

“I'm using a vessel right now. My true form would look different” Castiel explained.

“A vessel?” Dean again raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, a vessel, us angels need vessels to move around on earth...and actually it is kind of...more comfortable in a human body” Castiel said.

“Wait, there was a human in there?!”

“Yes...but he wanted this. He wanted me to take over his body. He was a believer, he was grateful to serve an angel” Castiel explained.

“I don't believe you” Dean growled.

“I'm an angel, I can't lie” Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Well, I don't believe that you are an angel” He shrugged.

Castiel's eyes saddened and he looked down.

“No human ever does...” He mumbled.

Dean's face softened and he walked over to Castiel slowly.

“Well, that's human nature. We don't believe what we can't see” Dean said.

“Humans believe in god” Castiel said.

“No one really does”

“They do, you can't know. I've seen their believe” Castiel looked at Dean. “And god exists, god is my father, god created us all”

“Have you ever seen him?”

Castiel looked at Dean for a few moments before he slowly shook his head.

“No...No I've not...Only some angels have” He explained.

Dean sighed and looked at Castiel.

“So you've never seen your own father?”

“Do you believe me now?” Castiel smiled softly.

Dean kept looking at him.

“No. No I don't” He said.

Castiel kept smiling.

“You're lying, you believe me” He chuckled.

“Well, you do have eyes like an angel” Dean smirked.

Castiel blushed again. “Th-Thank you”

“Can you show me your wings?” Dean asked.

“I...I can try...but...it'll be hard” He sighed Dean looked at him. “

Go on, try” He nodded to him.

Castiel sighed.

“You mind if I sit down?” He then asked softly.

Dean shook his head softly.

“It's your room, make yourself comfortable” Dean smiled slightly at him.

Castiel nodded and sat down, then sighed, closed his eyes and concentrated. He concentrated on the feel of his wings on his back, he concentrated on the weight of bones and skin and feathers. The feel of the blood rushing through the veins in his wings, the sensitive nerves in his feathers. He concentrated on seeing them, their colour, their form, height and width. And slowly, they became visible. It started at the point where they grew out of his back, between his shoulder blades and it went on to the tips of the last feathers. It was a slightly tickling feeling as his wings appeared.

Castiel opened his eyes again and looked at Dean, letting out a breath.

Dean's eyes were wide.

“Oh my god...” He whispered. “You're not kidding...”

Castiel smiled slightly at Dean.

“I told you...” He whispered back.

Dean nodded and slowly stepped closer.

“I know” Castiel tensed a little as Dean walked over to him, his gaze always on the massive wings on Castiel's back.

Dean smiled at him and sat down on the bed beside him.

“May I touch them?” He asked softly.

Castiel looked at him for a second, thinking about the last time someone had touched his wings.

When again had that been?

Ages ago.

The last one who had touched Castiel's wings had been Balthazar, his best friend...but Balthazar was dead for ages now. Actually...when Balthazar had touched his wings, it had been a little weird to Castiel because...the feeling angels got when someone touched their wings was extremely pleasurable. And since Balthazar was his best friend and nothing more to him...

His thoughts were cut off as Dean's fingers found Castiel's feathers and intertwined with them.

Castiel closed his eyes and bit his lip so he wouldn't moan at the feeling. He knew he would moan, and he knew he had to control himself. This was a man he didn't know, not even a friend of his.

“I bet Dean wouldn't like it if I moaned at his touch” Castiel thought and kept biting his lip as Dean slowly stroked through the black feathers of his wings.

After a few seconds Dean pulled his hand back and looked at Castiel.

“How does that feel? Having wings? What's it like?” He wanted to know.

“Well...You can go anywhere you want, when ever you want...and having wings feels...great” Castiel admitted, smiling. “They're just....really sensitive”

“Oh...did I hurt you?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel.

The angel blushed softly.

“Not sensitive in that way” He looked away.

Dean looked at him in confusion for a few seconds, then he seemed to understand.

“Oh....”

Castiel bit his lip again.

“Why are your wings black? Did you do something wrong and were punished with black wings? So everyone knows what you did?” Dean wanted to know.

Castiel looked at him, finding that explanation surprisingly logical, but still kind of weird.

“Why would you think that?” Castiel asked.

“Well, don't angels always have white wings?” Dean shrugged.

“The only angel I know who has really purely white wings is Lucifer” Gabriel said, leaning against the door frame and looking at them.

The boys looked up and towards the archangel.

“Lucifer? You mean Satan?” Dean asked.

“Watch your tongue, boy, Lucifer is still my brother” Gabriel said.

“He's the devil” Dean replied.

“He rules hell because he's been banned there. He's my brother. And no matter what a brother does, you always love him” The archangel said, looking at Dean with slightly narrowed eyes.

Dean looked at Gabriel, then sighed.

“Fine...where...where's Sam? You said you'd send us home once we're both back to normal” Dean stood up.

“Sam's asleep. I'll let him sleep and then we'll send you back” Gabriel said.

Castiel looked at his brother.

“Okay” Dean sighed, walking over to the desk and he leant against it, looking at the brothers.

Gabriel looked at Castiel for a moment, then he left the room again, closing the door after himself.

Dean looked at Castiel and slowly the angel moved his gaze to meet Dean's.

He flapped his wings slowly, spreading them, then he lied back on his bed.

Dean smiled slightly as he watched the angel and he couldn't help but think that he was cute.

He gently pushed himself away from the desk and walked back over to Castiel.

“Mind if I lie down beside you?” Dean asked, looking down at the angel.

Castiel looked up at him and smiled, shaking his head softly.

“You can lie on my wing, it's okay” He said softly then.

Dean nodded and smiled slightly as he carefully lied down. He carefully lied on Castiel's wing and looked at him.

Castiel turned his head to Dean and smiled slightly. The human kept looking at him and he smiled softly aswell.

“Dean...”

“Hm?”

“I like you”

Dean chuckled softly.

“I like you too, you're alright, Cas” He smiled at him

“No, I mean...I...really...like you...” Castiel whispered, blushing softly.

Dean looked at Castiel.

“You only say that because you saw me naked” Dean smirked.

Castiel chuckled.

“No I...” He gently moved closer to Dean. “I /really/ like you”

Dean's smirk disappeared and he looked at Castiel.

For a moment the angel feared Dean would push him away. He was scared he would call him unsavoury...because both of them were boys, because that meant that he was gay. The world wasn't far enough yet to accept really everything. Many people didn't accept homosexuality, and Castiel didn't know if Dean maybe was one of those people.

Although Castiel wasn't gay. But he wasn't straight either. He always believed that one should love who they loved.

Anyways...someone who didn't have a certain gender could neither be gay, nor could they be straight... And-

For the second time this day Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by Dean.

The blonde had placed his hand on the angel's cheek and pulled him closer.

Dean looked into Castiel's deep blue eyes for some seconds before he placed his lips on Castiel's.

At first Castiel was surprised by the action. It wasn't his first kiss, Balthazar had kissed him before, but it was his first kiss with someone he really wanted to kiss.

Hesitantly Castiel moved his hand to Dean's face, but he stopped at his jaw, where his fingers still touched the back of Dean's neck.

His eyes closed as Dean's did and he kissed back, in a gentle and loving way moving his lips against Dean's.

Dean moved his hand from Castiel's cheek to his waist and he moved on top of the angel to make it more comfortable for both of them. They kept kissing for a while until they both pulled away, breathing heavily. Dean started smirking.

“You said your wings were sensitive?” Dean smirked still.

“Uh...yea?” Castiel looked up at Dean, tilting his head to the side innocently.

Dean kept smirking and slowly moved one hand into Castiel's wings.

Castiel bit his lip to suppress a moan and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

Dean started working his fingers through the black feathers, pecking Castiel's lips to get him to open his mouth.

As soon as the angel's lips are parted, sounds of pleasure leave them, but he kept his eyes closed.

Dean moved his lips to Castiel's neck, placing small kisses up and down his neck as he brushed his fingers through the feathers of Castiel's sensitive wings. The angel moaned with every touch.

Castiel kind of knew it was wrong. He shouldn't do this, not with a human. He was an angel, he was supposed to be pure...then again...that's what Michael always had said but Castiel had seen many girls and boys come and go from Gabriel's bedroom. He had heard so many sounds from his brother's bedroom. Some sounds that he wondered about, some sounds that he could really imagine what they were caused by, some sounds he himself had gotten aroused by. There had been cries, curses, calls to his father, calls to Gabriel, names. Sometimes Castiel even got worried because it sounded like someone was getting murdered, but he never dared to go into Gabriel's room. Even if his brother didn't have anyone over, he got angry when Castiel entered his room.

Castiel decided to stop thinking and concentrate on the feelings Dean was giving him as the human's fingers buried even deeper into his wings.

Another moan left the angel's lips and he tilted his head back as Dean kept kissing his neck.

He loved the feeling. He loved how Dean's fingers felt in his wings, he loved how Dean's lips felt on his neck.

He couldn't help it as his wings snapped up, further into the touch.

Dean chuckled lowly against Castiel's skin, then bit into it gently.

Again Castiel moaned, blushing deeply.

Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's, causing him to moan even more.

Castiel could almost see stars from the pleasure.

Dean's fingers in his wings, the friction he was getting from Dean grinding his hips against Castiel's and Dean's lips on his neck.

He knew he would only last a few more seconds. For angels, there was more than one way to reach their climax. Either the same way as humans – usual sex – or through their wings. Although aswell the final action of reaching the peak was different.

Castiel moaned loudly and arched his back, his chest pressing against Dean's as his wings stretched to their complete length. They tensed, shivering slightly as a thick, black liquid seeped through his feathers. It covered Dean's hand, dripped onto the bed and onto the floor. But it didn't take long until it stopped again.

Dean looked at his hand, fascinated, yet confused.

“Cas did I just...bring you to orgasm through your wings?” He looked down at the angel.

Castiel blushed madly as he caught his breath and he looked up at Dean.

“U-uhm...k-kind of...” He mumbled.

Dean licked his lips.

“Damn, that's hot...” He looked at his hand again and the liquid on it.

“But what is this?”

“...Wing oil” Castiel said quietly.

“Wing oil? Sounds weird...is it black because your wings are?” Dean wanted to know.

“Uhm...as far as I know...yes...Gabriel said his is golden, as his wings, but...I heard some angel's wing oil has different colours” Castiel mumbled.

“Okay” Dean laughed softly, then kissed Castiel lovingly.

Castiel smiled and kissed back happily.

Dean smirked into the kiss.

“We should clean up” He mumbled against Castiel's lips.

Castiel nodded softly, but he couldn't get himself to stand up with Deans face just inches from his. Dean smirked, looking down at Castiel.

“What're you waiting for then?” He asked.

Castiel blushed, looking into Dean's eyes, then he pulled him into another kiss. Dean was a little surprised, but kissed back, his hands still on either side of Castiel, although he now watched out that he wouldn't touch Castiel's wings too roughly, not wanting to hurt him.

Castiel kept kissing Dean, deepening the kiss and running his tongue over Dean's lower lip. The human was surprised at how active Castiel suddenly was in this, but he opened his mouth obediently. Castiel's tongue pushed into Dean's mouth and slid against the other's tongue gently. Dean pushed his tongue against Castiel's playfully. Their eyes were closed as their tongues danced, but eventually they pulled away as there was a knock on the door.

“Are you dressed? Because I don't want to come in and have an image burn into my brain I'll never get out again” Gabriel asked, not yet opening the door.

Castiel blushed deeply and sat up.

Dean laughed softly and moved off of Castiel.

“Just come in” He said.

The door opened slowly and Gabriel peeked in, an eyebrow raised.

“My god, is that your wing oil?” He asked, looking around in the room before he stepped in completely.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell that only angels could take in.

“Y-yea” Castiel stuttered, blushing even deeper.

“So you finally lost your virginity?” Gabriel smirked.

Castiel blushed, looking away. His wings disappeared again slowly.

Dean laughed slightly and stood up.

“H-How do we...best clean this up...?” Castiel wanted to know.

“Damn, Castiel, you're an angel, use your powers” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Castiel blushed again.

“Right...” He stood up any looked around, then snapped his finger, cleaning the room.

“That's one ability I want to have” Dean laughed and looked at Castiel.

Castiel smiled slightly and looked at Dean, then he looked over to Gabriel.

“Can't we keep them here for longer?” Castiel pleaded, looking at his older brother.

Gabriel looked down for a moment, then back at Castiel.

“Fine. But only because that guy took your virginity!” The archangel said, pointing to Dean.

That's what Gabriel said, but the truth was something else.

Just as much as Castiel and Dean had grown to like each other very much in a very short time, Gabriel had grown to like Sam, although he didn't know what the Winchester felt for him.

Castiel smiled happily and rushed over to Gabriel, hugging him tight.

“Thank you, brother” He said happily, closing his eyes.

“No problem” Gabriel smiled lightly and looked down at the younger angel, hugging him back.

Castiel pulled away but kept smiling at Gabriel.

“I'll leave you alone again” The archangel said after a few seconds before he left the room.

Castiel closed the door and bit his lip slightly, turning back to Dean, who was smirking.

Castiel blushed slightly.

“What?” The angel asked.

“Lost your virginity to me, huh?” Dean said.

Castiel blushed more.

“Uh...y-yea...” He mumbled.

Dean smirked more.

“Well, you didn't really loose your virginity.We didn't actually have sex” He said, stepping towards Castiel. “What we did could be compared to...a hand-job”

Castiel blushed.

“What are you trying to say?” He wanted to know.

“That we have to do the real thing to get rid of your virginity”

The angel's blush darkened.

“D-Dean I-...I don't think I...I don't know if...I should do this” He mumbled. “I-It's not you I mean...I...already went too far...”

Dean laughed slightly.

“You don't have to do it now” He was standing close in front of Castiel, so he cupped his cheeks in his hands, making him look up at him. “Neither you have to do it with me. Your first time has to be perfect and with someone you truly love. Not some guy you just met and kinda liked” Dean smiled slightly.

Castiel looked up at Dean and then reached up, kissing him lovingly. Dean kissed back with a small smile on his lips and he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

 

Destiel's Future Summary: Dean and Sam had to leave a couple days after. Not that Castiel and Gabriel wouldn't have wanted them there, but they had to go home because their father was waiting. Because actually they weren't destined to meet yet and it would change the whole story, Gabriel deleted their memories before he sent them home. Of course Castiel had protested, but he couldn't do anything against it. Years later Castiel was back in heaven. When he heard that Dean Winchester was in hell, he knew he had to get him out. It was his Dean, his first love. At first Dean doesn't remember Cas, because Gabriel's spell was blocking his memory, but after some time, after Gabriel died, the blockade began to fall and slowly Dean remembered. When he found Castiel crying one day, everything came back completely and he kissed his angel, then told him he remembered and that he was sorry for being such an idiot. From then on they were together and it took neither of them long to tell each other “I love you” Because they truly did.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, after Dean and Cas first had sex, Cas couldn't get enough of it xD  
> Hope you liked my little OS :3


End file.
